luchtkasteel
by carnadeite
Summary: Sasuke, Sakura, Kakashi;—terkadang, ada beberapa hantu yang tak bisa mati. #ChallengeYourselfChallenge - Paket Spesial, semi- implisit!smut.


Naruto dan segala hal di dalamnya adalah milik Masashi Kishimoto, saya tidak mendapatkan keuntungan materil apapun atas penulisan fanfiksi ini.

.

Terinspirasi oleh salah satu percakapan dari film The Handmaiden, besutan sutradara Park Chan Wook.

.

 _Alternative timeline_ | _Alternative_ _reality_

 _Romance_ | _Angst_ |

 _Rated_ M _for implisit smut_ ; _plot what plot._

\

\

\

* * *

 **luchtkasteel**

: (n.) lit, " _air castle_ ", _a wish or dream one hopes to fulfill in the future, yet will never be achieved._

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

i.

(Hanya butuh sebuah sentuhan).

Pada malam dimana petir sedang mencoba untuk merobek langit, kau akhirnya mengetahui, bahwa dari isi semesta yang bisa kauberikan untuknya, ternyata hanya butuh sebuah sentuhan dari jemarimu untuk menggetarkan hatinya.

"Lupakan semuanya, Sakura—"

Ya, hanya sebuah sentuhan dari jemarimu yang bergerak laiknya seorang arkeolog—penuh kehati-hatian, penuh kelembutan, yang menyentuh pipi sang perempuan berambut merah muda dan kautahu, perempuan itu tergetar.

Oh, tanpa perlu menggunakan _sharingan_ pun, kau bisa melihat semuanya dengan jelas.

Sejelas reaksi perempuan itu ketika jemarimu menyentuh pipinya—napasnya mendadak terrhenti, pipinya menampakkan rona identik dengan helai rambutnya (—membuatmu bertanya-tanya apakah kedua warna itu diambil dari _palette_ yang sama), dan— _dan_ , kini, kaubisa melihat bola mata hijau terang itu menatapmu, memberitahukan dengan jelas bahwa hati sang pemiliknya tersentuh.

"—karena di atas segalanya, kau pun berhak bahagia."

(Hanya butuh sebuah sentuhan, dan kabut keraguan yang tadi sempat berarak di kedua bola matanya kini menghilang entah kemana).

.

.

.

.

.

ii.

(Hanya butuh sebuah jawaban).

Dari semua rangkaian frasa yang sudah kaususun dan bisa kaukatakan padanya sebelum bibirmu menyentuh bibirnya, kau akhirnya mengetahui, bahwa hanya cukup beberapa kata untuk meraih hatinya.

"Biarkan aku menyembuhkanmu, Sakura."

Ketika jarakmu dan jaraknya tidak dapat didefinisikan lagi; ketika kau merunduk hingga kening kalian bersentuhan; ketika matamu beralih pada belah bibir merahnya yang terbuka; perempuan itu melemparkan sebuah pertanyaan—pelan, hampir merupa bisikkan, hampir bisa kaurasakan gerak pelan bibirnya pada bibirmu; napasnya; semuanya—

"Apakah ... ini yang Sasuke-kun inginkan?"

—gerakanmu terhenti.

Kaubisa melihat keraguan kembali berarak pada sepasang mata hijau cemerlangnya. Tapi, tatapannya tidak beralih dari matamu, terpacang disana, seakan menunggu jawaban jujur dari refleksi mata hitam pekatmu.

Alih-alih mengujar penjelasan atau membual kata-kata romantis, kau hanya menatap perempuan dalam rengkuhanmu yang terasa begitu mungil, hangat dan _rapuh._ Menatap matanya, _setiap_ kautatap matanya, kau merasa berada pada hutan lebat yang teduh—namun kau selalu mendapati dirimu tersesat di dalamnya.

(Menatap dalam matanya, matamu menggunakan kesempatan ini untuk mengucap kalimat yang selama ini yang bersemayam di pojok paling sepi di hatimu; _aku mencintaimu, Sakura. Aku mencintaimu. Sejak dulu. Selalu—_ )

.

.

.

"Apakah ini ... yang Sasuke-kun inginkan?" Pertanyaan yang sama kembali direpetisi, dan kali ini, kau menjawab dengan lugas tanpa perlu terlebih dahulu menarik napas.

"Ya—"

Hanya butuh sebuah jawaban—satu kata itu, dan kalimatmu selanjutnya teredam; oleh petir yang menyambar-nyambar di luar sana dan oleh sentuhan lembut bibir perempuan itu pada bibirmu.

.

.

.

.

.

iii.

(Hanya butuh sebuah kecupan).

Dulu, dulu sekali, otakmu yang brilian selalu mereka-reka berbagai macam cara untuk bisa menjadikan Sakura sebagai wanita- _mu_ (oh, sebentar lagi kaubisa mengatakan itu dengan bangga dan bukan hanya angan-angan belaka).

Dalam keadaan sadar, ketika melihat sosok Pemilik Nama Musim Semi itu, pikiran-pikiran liar menguasai pikiranmu—dan setiap saat harus kautahan ledakan-ledakan hasrat dalam kepalamu itu. Ketika tidak ada sosoknya di sekitarmu, pikiran-pikiran itu malah semakin menggurita, membuatmu hampir gila bila tak ingat siapa ia dan siapa pula dirimu.

Bahkan dalam mimpi—yang kaupikir adalah tempat paling aman untuk melarikan diri, bayang-bayang perempuan itu mengikutimu; menjelma menjadi bayangan paling lekat, menggodamu, membuat bunga tidurmu menjadi panggung sandiwara dimana kaubisa melepaskan hasratmu padanya dalam ratusan cara.

Dalam mimpi-mimpi terdalammu itu, setiap saat Haruno Sakura memberikan kenikmatan nirwana yang sempurna.

Tapi—

—kali ini, nirwana itu bisa kauraih tanpa harus memejamkan mata.

.

.

.

(Karena, Haruno Sakura sekarang ada disini, memberikan _mu_ sebuah kecupan malu-malu).

.

.

.

Hanya dengan sebuah kecupan sederhana yang terasa lugu, luruh sudah semua benteng pertahanan yang kaubangun sedemikian rupa selama ratusan purnama. Tidak ada keraguan lagi, tidak ada lagi detak menyakitkan yang harus kaurasakan saat bangun dari tidur dan menyadari bahwa penyatuanmu dengan Sakura hanyalah buah mimpi.

Hanya dengan satu kecupan sesaat yang terlepas karena napas kalian saling memburu dan detak jantungmu yang terasa akan meledak, kau menyadari sesuatu—

Jarimu menyusuri sisi wajahnya, lalu turun ke dagu kemudian merangkum lehernya—dan disanalah, kau merasakan aliran darah perempuan itu.

Cepat, menggelegak, seperti luapan air bendungan, dan kautahu—

.

.

.

—Sakura juga menginginkan _mu_.

Maka, kali ini kau melepaskan segala penghalang untuk menyentuh bibirnya dan memberitahu betapa kau juga sangat menginginkannya.

.

.

.

.

iv.

(Hanya butuh sebuah desahan)

Terkadang, kaupikir semua luka yang diakibatkan Perang Shinobi akan menerabas batas infiniti.

Sudah sepuluh tahun sejak Perang Shinobi berakhir—sejak banyak nyawa orang-orang yang tidak kaukenal melayang, sejak banyak nyawa orang-orang yang _kaukenal_ menghilang—tapi rasa bersalah tidak beranjak satu milimeter pun dari hatimu hingga kaupikir, mungkin inilah yang mengambil definisi _selamanya_.

Kau masih berada di ruang yang sama; desa yang sama; dan—

—kau juga tidak pernah bergerak dari waktu yang sama. Kau terpenjara dalam masa lalu yang semakin detik itu berlarian ke depan, semakin dalam luka tak kasat mata itu ditorehkan.

Semakin dalam, terlalu dalam, hingga kaupikir suatu saat kau akan sampai pada saat dimana kau merasa hatimu akan kebas, atau mati sekalian.

(—tapi kausadar, kematian bahkan tidak semurah itu).

Ketika hatimu tidak mati, tapi tidak juga bisa merasa hidup lagi; kautahu, semua sudah berakhir bagimu.

.

.

.

(—tapi siapa yang tahu bila ternyata dua hati yang mengambang dalam batas hidup dan mati bisa mencipta suatu kehidupan baru tersendiri?)

.

.

.

Melihat sosok merah muda itu, melihat bayangnya, membuat hatimu berdetak tapi _perih_ , perih sekali. Semakin lama, kau pun bertanya-tanya apakah ini kematian atau kehidupan?

Maka, malam ini, kau mencaritahu—apakah hatimu hidup atau mati.

Kaudatangi perempuan itu di rumah barunya—karena rumah lamanya sudah menjadi puing yang sedikit demi sedikit dibawa angin. Kaukatakan hujan di luar terlalu deras, gunturnya terlalu mengancam, kilatnya terlalu menyilaukan dan rumah hijau muda di ujung jalan ini terasa bisa memberikan kehangatan, walaupun sesaat.

Kaukatakan ini adalah waktunya untuk berubah. Kau dan dirinya, kalian terlalu lama dihantui oleh kesedihan dan mengapa tidak mencoba untuk menyembuhkan luka satu sama lain? Ia tak berkata apapun, hanya memberikan sebuah senyuman tak mencapai mata.

Tapi kau tidak menyerah, tetap mencaritahu—apakah hatimu hidup atau mati.

Maka, kausentuh pipi Haruno Sakura dengan lembut, kaubisikkan kata dan jawaban yang ia ingin dengar, dan ketika ia membungkam dirimu dengan sebuah kecup, kaulepaskan semuanya dan kaubalas dengan ciuman yang lebih dalam.

Tapi, pencarianmu tidak berhenti—kau belum dapat jawaban apakah hatimu masih hidup atau mati.

Maka, kaurangkum tubuh perempuan itu dengan kedua tanganmu, kaurasakan kehangatan yang menguar dari tubuh mungilnya. Kautahan semua hasrat yang terpendam dan sebisa mungkin menyentuh setiap sisi Sakuramu dengan perlahan dan penuh kelembutan.

.

.

(—karena bagaimanapun, ini bukan hanya perkara menyembuhkan hati yang terluka karena kekosongan dan kehilangan, tapi kau juga memang mencintainya).

.

.

Kilat kembali menyambar dan sekilas, kaubisa melihat kelopak mata perempuan itu menutup—seakan pasrah pada setiap kecup, cium dan lumatan yang kauhujankan ke bibirnya sementara kedua lengannya memelukmu, erat, seakan menggantikan bibirnya untuk mengatakan _Oh jangan berhenti_.

Dan ketika kau melepaskan bibirmu dari bibirnya, perempuan berambut merah muda itu membuka matanya perlahan dan menggurat sebuah senyum tulus.

"Apa ... Sasuke-kun menginginkan lebih dari ini?" Dia kembali bertanya, dan kau kembali menjawab; _iya_.

Iya, kau masih harus mencaritahu.

Maka, sembari menyatukan kembali kedua belah bibirmu dengan miliknya, kaubawa ia menuju sofa cokelat pastel dan kaubaringkan ia disana. Dia di bawahmu, seperti pada mimpi-mimpi terliarmu, tapi sedikit berbeda; karena saat ini dia ada, begitu hangat, begitu lembut, sangat nyata, dan—dan, ia menatapmu dengan tatapan sayu yang sekaligus menyiratkan pendar api di dalam dirinya—

—yang juga membakar api dalam dirimu.

Seakan kau adalah seorang pianis handal, kedua tanganmu lalu dengan cekatan membuka setiap kancing kain yang ada pada tubuhmu, lalu melakukan hal serupa pada pakaian bagian atas miliknya. Gerakanmu terlihat alami padahal sungguh, ini adalah yang pertama kali untukmu—juga untuk dirinya.

Tapi berbeda dengan imej kuat dan independen yang ditampakkan pada kesehariannya, Haruno Sakura yang malam ini tubuhnya berada lekat di bawah tubuhmu terlihat rapuh dan bergantung padamu—ia tidak melakukan apapun selain mengalihkan pandangannya ketika kau melepaskan ikatan pada dadanya.

"Apa ... Sasuke-kun—" Guntur menyambar lebih keras, "—kecewa dengan milikku?"

Kau menggeleng pelan, _kau indah apa adanya, Sakura._

Dengan perlahan, kau mencium bibir perempuan itu sekali lagi seakan hujan di luar sana tidak akan berhenti dan kalian akan tenggelam keesokan hari. Gerakanmu tak berhenti, dan seakan ada magnet yang menarikmu, kau bergerak terus ke bawah, membiarkan perempuanmu bergerak tak keruan. Dan ketika sentuhanmu berlabuh pada suatu titik pada dadanya yang hangat, kaubisa merasakan jemarinya meremas pelan rambutmu—

"Akh! S-Sasuke-kun!"

—dan dia mendesah.

Semakin lama kauberikan sentuhan-sentuhan itu, dia mendesah, pelan. Semakin gerakanmu berubah tempo, semakin keras suaranya hingga kau tak sadar di luar sana kilat dan guntur sedang saling bersahutan.

Karena kini, hanya ada suaranya di telingamu.

Sentuhanmu kini menjelma menjadi konduktor utama dan suara Haruno Sakura mengikuti setiap gerak dari jemarimu untuk mencipta musik dari nirwana yang hanya bisa didengar oleh kedua telingamu.

Semakin gerak dan sentuhanmu mengarah ke bagian bawah tubuhnya, suaranya semakin tak tentu arah hingga dengan hanya mendengarnya mendesah—

"Ah! Akh! Sas'ke-kun—"

—napasmu semakin berat, memburu, ikut bersaing dengan napasnya yang satu-satu.

Hingga kautahu, hanya dengan desahannya, kaulupa luka tak kasat mata yang ada karena desing senjata, hantu rasa sedih dan bersalah entah melayang kemana dan kini, hatimu sudah menemukan jawabannya.

.

.

.

.

.

v.

(Hanya butuh sebuah gerakan)

Kau terkadang tidak tahu—dari jutaan tindakan yang kaulakukan, yang orang lain lakukan—mana momen penting yang akan merubah hidupmu.

Tapi ketika melihat sepasang bola mata yang menyimpan hutan paling meneduhkan malam ini menatapmu dengan penuh afeksi—kau berpikir, mungkin, mungkin inilah momen yang akan membawa perubahan pada hidupmu. Momen ini, ketika Haruno Sakura mengguratkan sebuah lengkum senyum yang begitu lembut, begitu indah sebelum penyatuan kalian.

Kini, hanya butuh satu gerakan darimu untuk menjadikan Haruno Sakura sebagai wanitamu, dan ketika kau menyentuhkan bibirmu pelan pada dahinya—sebagai pengganti kata romantis, sebagai penegas—

— _aku mencintaimu, Haruno Sakura;_

 _Aku mencintaimu, sejak dulu;_

 _selalu._

 _._

 _._

 _._

Dan kau bergerak, perlahan.

—ia milikmu, sekarang.

.

.

.

(lalu samar-samar; dia terisak, tertahan.)

.

.

.

.

.

vi.

(Hanya butuh sebuah senyuman)

Badai masih mengamuk di luar sana; tapi kau tak peduli, karena kini Haruno Sakura ada pada pelukmu. Kaupikir semuanya sudah sempurna sekarang; kau miliknya, ia milikmu. Sepuluh tahun penantian untuk menunggu luka yang dibuat Perang Shinobi pada hatinya sembuh dan tahun-tahun sebelumnya dimana kau hanya berdiri di garis luar menjaganya seperti seorang idiot, kini, semua penantian itu dibayar dengan harga yang sepadan.

Dalam pelukanmu, kaubisa merasakan hangat napasnya pada lehermu, harum helai-helai rambutnya yang mengingatkan pada musim semi, dan ketika dia bergerak untuk memberi kecupan pada dagumu yang tak terhalang apapun, kau sungguh tahu, semua harapmu, usaha dan penantianmu memang terbalaskan.

Maka, tanpa ragu kau membisikkan pada telinganya sebuah kalimat yang membuatmu menjadi pengecut bertahun-tahun;

" _Aku_ mencintaimu, Sakura.""

Dia membalas hanya dengan sebuah lengkungan pada bibirnya. Setitik air mata mengalir dari sudut matanya dan jemarimu pun bergerak untuk menghapusnya.

"Kenapa kau menangis, Sakura?"

 _Ya, kenapa kau tetap menangis sedangkan sudah kukatakan untuk melupakan semuanya dan berbahagialah bersamaku_?

Dia menggeleng, "Ah ... tidak, aku hanya penasaran—"

Namun— _namun,_ alih-alih mendengar sebuah jawaban atau penjelasan atas pertanyaanmu: bahwa ia menangis bahagia, bahwa dia juga mencintaimu, telingamu mendengar wanitamu bertanya; serupa bisikkan; serupa angin lembut di sore hari; serupa kepak sayap kupu-kupu;

.

.

.

"—kalau Sasuke-kun selamat dari perang dan masih hidup ... apakah _dia_ akan mengatakan bahwa dia mencintaiku _juga_ setelah melakukan _semuanya_ selembut diri _mu tadi_ , Kakashi-sensei?"

.

.

.

Dia bertanya sambil menatap langsung ke matamu dan tersenyum. Dari bola mata hijau jernih itu, kaubisa melihat refleksi dirimu.

Kosong.

Kau melihat kekosongan.

(Hanya dengan sebuah lekuk senyum yang begitu indah dan begitu bersinar dan begitu _sempurna_ dari bibirnya ketika mengucap nama itu—

.

.

.

"... _ya._ "

—setitik air matamu menetes.)

.

.

.

.

.

.

( **owari** )

.

.

.

.

.

.

A/N:

 _My very first M-rated fanfiction with implisit smut / OMG—i really step from my comfort zone right now._

Maafkan kalau fic ini kaku, tidak indah, dan penuh kekurangan. Saya harap plotnya mudah dimengerti, _twist_ dan emosinya _on point_ karena sungguh, di kepala saya, semuanya terasa indah—walaupun menyedihkan, tapi entahlah apa fic ini sesuai dengan saya yang bayangkan hehe.

Apabila banyak kekurangan, saya minta maaf, tapi kritik saran akan sangat saya apresiasi, tentu saja. Ah, dan karena mengambil setting 10 tahun setelah Perang Shinobi, harap maklum karena Sakura sudah dewasa disini, ya. (btw, barangkali ada yang belum paham, sudut pandang 'kau' ini adalah milik Kakashi, yang mencoba menyembuhkan luka Sakura, juga dirinya sendiri karena kematian Sasuke di Perang Shinobi—dan kalau diperhatikan _ending_ -nya, yah ... gagal).

Terima kasih sudah membaca sampai kalimat ini! sampai jumpa di tulisan lain ^^

.

.

.

.

.

.

( **OMAKE** )

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Apakah ini ... yang Sasuke-kun inginkan?"

"Ya— _dia pasti menginginkanmu bahagia, Sakura_."

( _Aku_ sungguh ingin Sakura bahagia—bersama _mu_.)

.

.

.

"Apa ... Sasuke-kun— _akan_ —kecewa dengan milikku?"

Kau menggeleng pelan, lalu kembali mengecup bibirnya. _Kau indah apa adanya, Sakura. (Bagiku selalu begitu.)_

.

.

.

"Ah! Akh! Sas'ke-kun—"

Hingga kautahu, hanya dengan desahannya, kaulupa luka tak kasat mata yang ada karena desing senjata, hantu rasa sedih dan bersalah entah melayang kemana dan kini, hatimu sudah menemukan jawabannya.

( _Kau tidak peduli lagi._ )

.

.

.

"—kalau Sasuke-kun selamat dari perang dan masih hidup ... apakah _dia_ akan mengatakan bahwa dia mencintaiku _juga_ setelah melakukan _semuanya_ selembut diri _mu tadi_ , Kakashi-sensei?"

( _Sekalipun kau berkeras tak peduli, hatimu yang telah mati itu tak bisa berbohong untuk mengakui; berapapun waktu yang terlewati, betapapun lembut sentuhan dan dunia yang kauberi, perempuan itu tak pernah berhenti mencintai sang lelaki._ )

.

.

.

— _karena, terkadang ada beberapa hantu yang tak bisa mati._

.

.

.

 **E N D**


End file.
